


Maybe I'm Not Straight

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jock!Harry beats up nerd!Louis for being gay. Louis gets to tutor Harry and one day, when they're at Harry's house, Harry tries to make a move on Louis. Louis shows Harry who's really the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Part 1

"You little faggot", Harry exclaimed as he swang for the boy that was in front of him, a hard punch landing on the lad's cheek, causing him to the floor. Harry kicked his frail body a few times, picking him up by his knees, and smearing the boy's head around the crotch of his tight skinny jeans. "You like that don't you you gay fag", Harry said as he shoved him to the ground. Louis now had tears streaming down his bruised cheek, the situation being way too familiar, as he faced this sort of thing everyday. Harry and his crew had now ran off, leaving the boy to pick his damaged self up, as he made his way home. 

"Hey darli...What happened?" Louis' mother questioned as her son came home from school, a large bruise spread across his right cheek. "Nothing, i just walked into a door, you know what i'm like", Louis replied, as he could never open up to the troubles he faced at school. "Oh well be careful next time love. Oh yeah, I've got you a little job to do at the weekend", his mother said. "You're going to be tutoring a boy, uh, i think he was called Harry, uh, Styles or something, maybe you know him, he goes to your school". Louis' face dropped, realizing who it actually was. "Uh, y-yeah, i k-know him, seen him a-around a few times". That was all he could say as he headed for his room to get changed. He closed the door gently, and took his school shirt off, and then his shoes. In all honesty, he seemed to have something for the curly haired bully. He didn't know what, but every time he had an encounter with him, he'd get butterflies. He thought back to the day's earlier events, when his face was plastered against Harry's crotch. The scent of lynx, sweat, and teenage meat overwhelmed him, as he could feel the outline of the boy's semi hard dick through the tight confines of the jeans he was wearing. He felt his cock twitch in his trousers, as he went on to remove them, leaving him in his tight pink y fronts and a pair of green socks. He checked out his bruise in the mirror, studying his lean frame too. He could see the small patch of pre-cum that was perched on the tip of his dick. He discarded the items of clothing that remained, as he layed on his bed, pumping his rock hard dick. Thoughts of Harry, his dick, his ass, his body, and him cumming all over his chest as Lou fucked the life out of his tight hole entered the older boy's mind as he released ropes of hot sticky cum all over his body. Was it normal to feel this way about someone who treated you so badly? Sure.

"Here we go, have fun darling, and make sure you don't walk into any doors", Louis' mum said to him with a large grin stretched across her face. He said goodbye, got out the car and approached the front door of the curly haired boy's house. He knocked loudly, and when the door swung open, was met with the sight of Harry. Topless. Wow. The tension was so awkward you could cut it with a butter knife. Harry ushered for the older boy to come in, a slight look of embarrassment on his face as he was going to be tutored by the boy he bullied. Stepping in, Louis soon realized that he and Harry are the only people in the large house, as the two headed for the latter's bedroom. The room had a soft scent, a scent of deodorant, warmth and sexiness. They perched themselves on the bed, as Louis began searching through the textbooks that he had in his bag. Harry just watched nervously, realizing just how innocent the boy actually was. Guilt overwhelmed him, as he began beating himself up for the shit he put him through. He moved his face closer to Louis', placing his hands on either cheek of the older boy's face. He then, to the shock of Louis, crashed their lips together. Harry was kissing Louis. The straight boy who bullied Louis for months for being gay, was now kissing him, a male. Shit!

"What the fuck man", Louis screamed as he pushed the curly haired boy off of him, breaking the kiss. Harry was speechless, himself now filling with shock, as the reality of the situation was now getting to him. Louis got up off the bed, and headed for the door. Harry got up after him, grabbed his arm, and spun the elder around. There eyes locked, cheeky grins stretching across each other's faces. Louis instantly decided that he's going to be the dominant one, and that he's going to take control and fuck Harry so hard he wont be able to walk for a week, or two.

Lou grabbed Harry's arms, and pushed him against the cold wall, smashing his lips onto Harry's. He went lower, sucking on the soft skin of the exposed collarbone, leaving small bruises. He pulled on Harry's arm, guiding him to the bed. He roughly pushed the boy onto the fluffy sheet covered mattress, as he removed his own shirt and pants. Harry lay wide eyed, as Louis pulled of his tight jeans, followed by the black boxers, letting the curly haired boy's cock slap against his stomach. Louis took a moment to admire the glorious frame this lad was showcasing. His gorgeous locks, his pretty face, bruised collarbone, defined abs, his lean, muscular legs and finally, his eight inch cock that was standing at it's full attention. Louis removed his own boxers, climbed on top of Harry and forced his dick into the awaiting mouth. He thrusted into the warm, moist hole, making Harry gag and choke. Louis didn't care one bit, this boy was going to pay for being such a cunt. Harry was now getting saliva all over his face as he couldn't take the whole length of Louis' ten inches into his mouth. Tears streamed down his face as Louis slapped his cheeks, making them turn a dark rouge. "Now you know how it feels, you little slut", Louis said with an angry tone, thrusting harder and deeper into Harry's mouth.

The older boy pulled Harry up by his curls, making him whine with pain, but also a slight pleasure of Louis' dominance. Louis tuned him around, pushing his head down into the pillow, and pulling his ass up into the air. Without any preparation or warning, Louis lined his giant cock up with Harry's tight pink hole, and slammed it all the way in, going balls deep. Harry screeched in immense pain, tears flying out of his eyes, soaking the soft cushion. His hands were held clenching the bed sheets tightly. Louis continued slamming in and out, going as fast as he could, moaning with ecstasy and growling at Harry every now and again. The pain of his ass began to ease, slowly turning into pleasure as Harry felt a hand crash across the bare skin of his bum cheek. Louis repeated this action, loving the noises coming from the curly haired boy's mouth. They were both close, and with a few more thrusts, Harry was cumming all over the bed, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets harder. Louis was fiercely pulling on Harry's hair as he released his load deep inside Harry's tight hole, as the ring of muscle caved in around his shaft, sending him to heaven. Heavy panting was all that filled the room as Louis pulled his softening dick out of Harry's hole. He collapsed next to the boy, cradling him in his arms. They both soon drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their hot sex session, Harry and Louis wake to come to terms with the situation they are in.

Part 2

Harry woke with a stir, his now open eyes adjusting to the faint light coming in through his bedroom window. His naked body felt a warm presence next him. Louis, the boy he bullied for months for being a homo, the boy who fucked his cherry hole the night before, the boy who Harry was now in love with was led next to him. Shit.

Harry watched as Louis' chest rose and fell continuously as he slept adoringly, his lips parted slightly. Harry slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake the boy next to him. He slipped on some boxers and headed downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. "Morning sweetie", his mother said whilst cooking some breakfast. "Morning Mum", the curly haired boy replied, putting a pair of sweats on that he found on the kitchen table. "Want any breakfast?", she went on to ask, as Harry replied with a faint 'no'. "What about your friend?". Harry froze, not knowing what to say. "Uh, w-what f-friend". "Harold, why didn't you tell me?". Harry really didn't know what to say now. He was so confused about everything. He thought he was straight, but loved Louis, even though he's been bullying him for ages, yeah, makes sense doesn't it? Suddenly, the boy felt a sharp pain burn through his ass, as he took a seat at the table. "Mum, i-i don't know what's going on. I love L-Louis, but i thought i was straight.". The women stopped cooking the breakfast and continued talking to her son. "Honestly, you two make a perfect couple. I'm gonna go out for the day, visit your Nan. I'll leave the two of you to sort things out for yourself and if you do end up being together, then i shall support you and Louis through whatever you decide. I love you son, no matter what". And with that, she planted a kiss on her son's cheek and left for her Mother's house.

Harry had just finished his breakfast and was now doing the dishes. "I take it you're house-trained then, that's good", Louis said, standing in nothing but a pair of tight pink boxer briefs and Harry's large t shirt, which hung down to his knees, a smirk spread across his face. Harry stopped what he was doing, and turned towards Louis, throwing a wet sponge at the smaller boy. "Ew, i'm all wet now", Louis said as he dabbed the wetness off his arms. "Wet will be an understatement for when i'm done with you", Harry said in a seductive voice, approaching his new lover. He smashed his lips onto Louis', holding onto the boy's tight ass. Harry carried the lad into his bedroom, and chucked him onto the bed. Today, he was going to be in control and Louis was not going to stop him. He ripped off his shirt from Louis, and pulled the pink undies down, revealing the smaller boy's 7 inch dick. He wrapped his hand around the warm shaft and began pumping, earning a moan of his name from the boy. Harry soon removed his own sweats and boxers, his fully hard 9 inch dick on show. Louis stared wide eyed at the thickness of his boyfriend's cock, swallowing a hard gulp of saliva. Harry climbed onto him, straddling his chest. He slid his dick across Louis' lips as the plump pink skin parted.

Harry slammed his dick into the moist, warm mouth of his boyfriend. He pushed the whole of his length into the space. Louis began gagging, coughing and gasping for air. When he Harry pulled off, strings of Louis' saliva followed. With no time to react to the open air, Harry slammed his large cock back into Louis' awaiting mouth, this time holding onto the boy's nose. Louis was about to burst, his face dark red, tears racing down his soft cheeks. Harry was in no rush to release, instead holding tighter onto the skin of Louis' nose, as he began to thrust his dick into the boy's mouth. After a few more thrusts, he released, Louis coughing and spluttering heavily. Louis eyes were glistening against Harry's, as the two locked lips. 

Shortly after, Harry placed himself between Louis' legs, pulling the boy's tanned thighs up and apart, a tight, pink hole being showcased. Harry took extra care not to give any attention to Louis' throbbing dick. Without any warning or prep, he slammed his member into the tight ring of muscle, earning a groan from both boy's. He picked up the pace as his thrusts got deeper and deeper, hitting Louis' sweet spot. Within minutes, Louis came all over his chest and face, completely untouched, as Harry pulled his cock out of the tight hole, once again straddling his lover's cum covered chest. He tugged on his cock, screaming Louis' name, releasing rope after rope of hot, sticky spunk all over Louis cheeks, eyes, nose and lips, as the boy went on to lick up as much as he could. 

Once all the cum had been licked up, and once the two boys had showered up, they cuddled in Harry's bed, watching a heap of romantic films. When Harry's Mother came home, she peaked into her son's room, smiling at the sight of her boy snuggling up to his boyfriend, the both of them deep in their sleep.


End file.
